Falling leaves
by greenleaf.elve
Summary: Challenge fic no names. Konoha is attacked by Oto once more and our favorite copyninja has to fight them with the help of the other leafnins
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My challenge: To write a Naruto ff with the title 'falling leaves' without using names. Characters which should be taken: Neji, Sasuke, Hinata. It is my first Naruto ff so I hope it is not too bad. The first chapter is going to be a little short but the next will be longer. Review please!

Falling leaves

_Chapter 1_

The silver haired ninja sat under a tree becoming engrossed in his favourite book. It was a hot day and he didn't like to stay in his apartment on his free day. He was very thankful for this free day because of the hard mission he completed during the last week. He even had no time to read on his book.

Now he sat in the shadow of the tree with his book enjoying the day while everything seemed to be quieter than ever.

All of sudden two kids came running towards him shouting like children do when they play. But there was something strange and the copy ninja raised an eyebrow. Why were they both actually screaming and acting nervously? But he gained the experience that such little brats con be very strange so he turned his attention back to his book again.

In the next second many people came running the way, kids as well as adults calling after their children. The jounin raised his eyebrow even higher. -Ok- that definitely wasn't normal. So he got up quickly and ran the way the people came.

'What happened!' he asked a woman whom he grabbed out of the crowd.

'Ninja attack the village!' the woman said in fear.

He let her go and made his way through the crowd to the other side of Konoha. Now he heard loud noises from the wall and two ANBUs came his way.

'Who attacks us?' he asked stopping for a short time.

'Oto-nin.' One of them responded.

'These ones again." The masked Shinobi said gloomy recognizing the last time Oto-nin attacked Konoha.

'We thought after the death of the snake sannin Oto broke down. Now we realized that was foolish.'

With these words the two ANBU went on and the ninja with the mismatched eyes ran on but suddenly he stopped again. He came in the part of Konoha, which was already evacuated near the wall where the ninja of Konoha tried to protect the town against the opponent listening to the shouting of the fights.

'Sensei! Sensei!' wasn't that one of my Genin, he asked himself. The calling became even louder and the copy ninja realized that his presumption was right so he started to run the way the callings came from. Just three streets away he met with the pink haired girl.

'Sensei!' she shouted relieved that she finally had found her teacher.

'Oto-nin attack the other side of Konoha! They try to come in town while all ninja of Konoha were protecting the other side. So they thought they could sneak in town and attack you from behind.'

'Damm it- this is really bad. There are just some ninja in town. Godaime and nearly all other ninja are in Suna-Gakure for a festival they celebrate because of the peace between Suna and Konoha.' The masked ninja told his Genin while they were running to the other side of Konoha again where the Genin train when they weren't just about to fulfil a mission.

'How many ninja are there?'

'We were seven including me but the little baka of our team was training for three days. In the end he wanted to train with the white-eyed guy. He told him that he had not enough chakra to train any more but the idiot insisted on to train. So he knocked him by mistake. We wanted to take him to hospital but in this moment the oto-nin attacked us. So we are six ninja who are able to fight and one who is knocked out.' The girl of team seven told.

'He always exaggerate" the green beast's eternal rival thought. 'And how many ninjas attacked you?' he asked the girl.

'I don't exactly know. I was sent to search for help and to warn the other ninja before I could see one of them but both genin of the Byakugan-user said that there were many strange ninja coming our direction and the other cuter boy of our team said that I'm the fastest so I should run to inform someone.' She said but she was thinking that the argument that she is the fastest was just a lie but she also couldn't say something against him .She didn't want that this boy was angry with her so she went without saying something and her sensei knew about that.

'Stop!' this order tore her out of her thoughts.

The pink haired girl stopped and looked puzzled to her sensei. He gave her a sign and now she understood. There were two enemies in the way. They tried to conceal themselves with Genjutsu and attack them when they got close enough but the masked ninja had already uncovered his Sharingan so that he saw through this trap.

'Oh, what a pity. It's not that easy. Then we must kill you otherwise.' One of the oto-nin said and dissolved the Genjutsu.

'Stay behind me! These are mine.' The silver haired ninja ordered his student. She nodded and made a step backwards but ready to fight with a kunai in her hand.

'You are the copy ninja, aren't you?' the other oto-nin said and dissolved the Genjutsu, too.

'It would be a pleasure to kill you. We already finished with the small Konoha-cockroaches who thought that they could beat us, but soon they had to realize that this was foolish.' One oto-nin told them and smirked.

'We will see' the sensei said calmly and got in a fighting position but the cherry blossom couldn't stay so calmly. She was worried about whether he was hurt and she had been too slow. What if they were already too late! – She was shocked by the idea and couldn't move.

Now the opponent dashed forward. One jumped and threw six star shuriken while the other attacked with kunais. The weapons hit the Konoha ninja and in a poof of smoke a block of wood appeared drilled by the star shuriken and kunais. The oto-nin trimmed and looked where his enemy was.

'Behind you.' A voice whispered in his ear and his body was unable to move when he realized that his opponent was already about to kill him. He just had time to say 'shit' and that was the last thing he would say ever.

The other oto-nin saw his opponent killing his companion and suddenly the girl noticed that the oto-nin held his arm around her neck with a kunai in his hand pointing at her throat.

'In revenge I kill her in front of you and then I'll kill you.' the ninja said.

She was shocked even more but she tried to calm down when she heard the voice of her sensei.

'I don't think so.'

But the voice came from behind her.

'Kagebushin?' the men just asked and then his throat was cut. Blood spread out and the young kunoichi stepped quickly away from the dead enemy covered with the blood of the oto-nin.

She heard a puff and saw her teacher in front of her.

'Alright?' he asked her.

She nodded.

'Then let us go on. If he was really right the others are in trouble.'

She nodded again and ran on.

TBC

A/N: And now please click this nice button to the left. :D

4


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry that the second chapter took so much time but I was a little bit depressed that the other ffs I read are so great and I wrote like this :-/ but I hope you like it. Special thanks to my reviewer and beta reader!

Chapter 2

Ok, how do we welcome them?' the raven-haired genin of team seven asked.

'Well… the girls should take care of this baka while we take them to task. ´ Said the Byakugan-user who knocked out the blond guy carrying him up on his back.

'It's troublesome but we don't have the time to set up traps so let's go for it. How long does it take until they arrive?' the laziest but also cleverest ninja asked the stronger genin of the infamous clan.

'I think in two minutes ten of them will be right here.' he responded.

'Take him.' he said to the shy girl.

She nodded and was pretty glad that she could take care of this genin who she had liked for so long.

'And what should I do?!' the blond haired girl of them asked pissed off because she felt ignored all the time.

'You can help us with your special ability.' her teammate said.

They all got in a fighting position and soon the ten ninjas arrived. They hadn't expected that someone was already waiting for them but when they realized that there were just some small genin they only grinned evilly at each other.

'Get out of the way and we might spare you.' one of them announced.

'No way.' was the only answer they got.

'Then it must be the hard way' the Oto Nin snorted and gave the other a sign. They spread out surrounding the Konoha ninja.

'Now!' the pineapple head shouted in the right moment.

The enemy were surprised of the sudden attack of them and he was able to catch four of them with his shadow. The girl with the long blond hair aimed fist and then took over the body of the one oto-nin while the other girl held her body. While the white-eyed ninja was attacked by two huge oto-nins and the Sharingan-user dashed to the leader of the oto-nin group with his Chidori.

The oto-nin who was taken over by the blond Konoha –ninja attacked his companions who couldn't move because of the Konoha ninja's Shadow-Imitation-technique. During that the long black haired ninja had to handle his two opponents. One hit him but he blocked it with his chakra while the other dashed to him. So he used his Kaiten and sent his opponents flying through the air. One hit a tree and fell down unconscious. The other hit one of his comrades who were attacked by the body, which was taken over by the blond kunoichi. The connection between the shadows broke and the two oto-nins crashed on the ground. One was bleeding badly and wasn't able to stand up again, the other realized the situation and lay the arm of his companion over his shoulder and escaping before one of the Konoha ninjas could do anything.

The boy who attacked his opponent with Chidori saw through the deception the oto-nin wanted to outwit him but with his Sharingan he realized that it was just an illusion and the real oto-nin was behind him. That surprised the oto-nin so that there was a little moment of carelessness and the Konoha-ninja almost hit the arm of his foe as the otonin tried to get out of the way. But instead of hitting the enemy he missed and cut down a tree, which stood behind the oto-nin. The black haired boy - not wasting a second - took his shuriken. He instinctively knew that his enemy was far stronger than him. Carefully he looked around. He was some meters away from his mates. His opponent wasn't to be seen. All of sudden the oto-nin dashed out of the tree, but of his sharingans the konoha ninja could dodge. He jumped backwards followed by the other ninja. Soon he noticed that they were in the near of his group again. The oto-nin he had to fight threw many weapons and one shuriken hit the shoulder of the boy. He felt the pain and cursed himself. That was the moment of his carelessness and the oto-nin hit him so that he crashed on the ground few feed in front of the shy girl, who protected the blond ninja sleeping.

At the same time one of the two remaining oto-nins who restrained up to that moment threw a dozen of senbons at the companion who was taken over by the kunoichi of Konoha. The feminine Byakugan-user called out the name of the blond girl. That let the body of the oto-nin turn around to see why her friend called her that way. Immediately she realized that she had no chance to dodge the senbons so she withdrew quickly from the body of the oto-nin who couldn't react, this he was hit by the senbons and went to ground.

Now all Konoha ninjas stood together but before any of them could realize what the enemies wanted to do they saw that the two oto-nin who observed them while they were fighting had come closer than the other and covered them with a blanket of earth. They heard them shouting 'Total Doton Kekkai Dorodomu' (Earth Release Barrier Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness) and in a split second they saw nothing but darkness. Being captured they couldn't do anything.

--------------------------------------------------------

What's that?' the cherry blossom asked her sensei.

They were hidden behind a tree watching the oto-nin capturing the Konoha ninjas with a special Nin jutsu.

'It seems like they trapped the others within Doton Kekkai. They can't break out because two of the Oto's perform this Nin jutsu. There is no weak point where the chakra flow less. The only thing we con do is to injure the oto-nin, who captured them so that the nin jutsu will be cut off.'

'I see' the young kunoichi whispered.

'It seems that the others go on so we have less work. Listen – we'll go that way…'

--------------------------------------------------------

'You have them under control?' one of the oto-nin asked the two who kept the Konoha ninja prisoner.

'Hai' the two ninjas said.

'Ok. Then we will leave you. Do your job and then follow us.' the same ninja said who spoke before.

'Hai' the two oto-nins replied obediently.

The other left them alone.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

'Shit! What's that?' black haired boy of team ten asked.

'They let their chakra flow about us, even I cannot do anything against it- there's no weak point since there're two of them performing this Nin Jutsu.' the masculine byakugan-user said.

'Oh- that's troublesome'

--------------------------------------------------------

Outside

'Now!'

Two ninjas dashed out of their hidden places. The kunoichi threw some kunais at the oto-nin on her side while the other ninja attacked the oto-nin on his side. Irritated the oto-nins changed glances and one of them dissolved his hand of the half globe but the Jutsu didn't break. He threw some kunais at the ones which were thrown by the female ninja but he had also to handle with the silver haired ninja who attacked him. He had just some seconds to turn around to where the jonin attacked him. He took a fuuma shuriken and threw it in the direction his enemy's attack. But that one was so fast, seemed to look through his movements and was always a step afar. Like lightning he dashed to him with two double bladed on one hand. The oto-nin tried to dodge and jumped. But soon he felt two shuriken in his back. He felt the pain, turned around and saw the kunoichi grinning. Then he felt another pain. The silver haired jonin was right behind him. He took out a kunai and tried to hit the Konoha Nin with his last strength because the Nin Jutsu took much chakra. His companion watched his friend dieing and realized that he couldn't do something against that enemy alone so he dissolved the Ninjutsu and fled.

The pink haired girl wanted to run after him but the other ninja hampered her by calling her name. She stopped and saw the oto-nin grinning but just for a short while. He didn't see the trap which was set and ran directly into it and was dead in few seconds speared by many knifes.

The others who were set free just only looked around in wondering.

--------------------------------------------------------

'Well, lucky that we were around, eh?' the silver haired ninja said grinning.

'Seems so' was the answer he got.

The kunoichi of team seven took care of the wound of her teammate.

'What should we do now?' the blond haired girl asked.

'Well… first we have to get a survey then we'll see what we can do.'

At this time they heard a loud snoring and they all stared at the blond boy who was still lieing in the arm of the shy girl who blushed noticing all were staring at her too.

'Perhaps someone should wake him up first.'

'I want to do!' the only feminine member of team ten called enthusiastically holding up her hand.

'Oh no. Let me do this. I don't even want to know what you want to do with him but it wouldn't be nice, right?' the fox boy's feminine team member said.

The other girl just grinned while the cherry blossom went over to her sleeping and loud snoring teammate. Looking softly she knelt beside the boy. With an abrupt movement she gripped the shoulders of the boy and shook him so that his head swang up and down. The cursed boy recognized a similar situation at the Chunin exam and grinned.

'Wake up, you little baka. We risked our lives while you're asleep. And you want to be the Hokage one time?!? I hope I needn't witness that day. ….' She proceeded.

After a while the blond haired boy's world became clearer and he found himself shaken by his feminine teammate.

'Stop this! In my head is everything spinning around without your doing.' he moaned.

'You're finally awake, eh?' the sensei of team seven said.

'Sensei- what do you do here? And why are everyone looking so worried?' he said wondering.

'Well… a lot of things happened while you were asleep.'

Because of the big question mark that reflected over the boy's head and in his face they gave him a short review but afterwards the question mark hadn't disappeared as always when someone tried to explain something the blond baka, but one thing he understood. Konoha was attacked- the village of which he wanted to become Hokage.

'What are we waiting for? We must protect the village! He shouted.

'And how did you fancy? You would just blurt it out- like ever. But that ninjas mustn't be underestimating. They planned their attack so we must also plan our attack. Thoroughly we know they want to destroy the Konoha and they choose this day on which Godaime, many other ninjas and most ANBUs of Konoha are on mission and far away from the village. So we have to stay calm and think exactly how we want to go on.' the clever ninja of team ten said to the blond ninja of team seven but the one just sulked because of the criticism of his fighting stile.

'And what…

'Shhhh….' the jonin made a sound so that the others were all quite. The Byakugan-user, the black haired boy of team seven and the boy of team ten understood immediately what he meant and took a fighting position. The other first confused did the same.

'We know you are there' the Sharingan user said.

The jonin was surprised that the five oto-nins didn't attack them instead they came out of their hidden place and signalled that they didn't come to fight but to bring a message.

'Are that the ninjas who attack our village?!' the fox boy asked.

He didn't even wait for an answer and wanted to dash to the oto-nin.

'Stop it!' the silver haired ninja said calmly but emphatically.

'Wait and hear what they have to say or do you mean that we, eight ninjas, could win against all oto-nin who attack the village? What I want to say is that we have superiority against us in this moment. So stay calm this moment.'

The boy he spoke to stopped but gave the oto-nin fierce glares all over the time.

'So what do you want?' the copy ninja asked the oto-nin who stood in front of them on the other side of the place.

'We were sent to bring you this.' one of the oto-nin said holding up a scroll.

'And what would it say us?'

'Come on- you should know the rule. Scrolls mustn't be read from the one who delivers it.' said the oto-nin grinning evilly.

'So then hand it over and leave us.'

The oto-nin laid the scroll on the ground and gave a short sign to the other. In the next moment they had disappeared. The jonin of the group went over, took the scroll and put it in his bag.

'For the moment I'll take this. We should search for a safe hidden place first. Then we could se what they want.'

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: please review!


End file.
